


Better Than Fantasies

by Macs_Baby_Girl



Series: RPF Oneshot Series [2]
Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macs_Baby_Girl/pseuds/Macs_Baby_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of the "RPF Oneshot" series. PWP featuring reader/ofc and Michael Rooker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Probably nonsensical. I actually don’t give a fuck, I had a nine hour study day and somehow I’m still writing this. Oh yeah, and COULD count as underage drinking and liasons depending where you’re from. If in your country the legal age is 21… shh.   
> Warning: contains NSFW (Adult) material. If you are under the age of 18 (or whatever the legal age is in your country), you shouldn’t be reading this, but I’m not your mom.

The sheets are silky beneath her. She's focusing on those to stop herself from crying out. Not that there's anyone else around to hear her, but she's embarrassed. She doesn't want him thinking she's more of a slut than she already is. 

His tongue trails a path up her slit, flicking, tasting. He slips one finger inside her – then two – crooks them until she arches her back so she’s pressed up against him.  
If anyone saw them, they’d probably think it odd – after all, he’s visibly older than her. Luckily nobody’s about to walk in anytime soon. It briefly crosses her mind that she’s here. With him. It doesn’t matter how she got there – though it involved alcohol and flirting. Hell, she would have sucked his cock in the elevator on the way up here if he hadn’t forbidden her from doing so. That hadn’t stopped his hands from roaming though, just as they were doing now. His free hand roams her body freely, settling first on her waist, then the firm weight of her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. 

She cries out again as his tongue flicks inside her, traces over her clit. Her small hands reach down and clutch at his biceps, nails digging in almost painfully. Breathy moans escape her lips as his stubble brushes her thighs.   
Abruptly he pulls away, licks his lips, without taking his eyes off her, fingers still slowly pumping in and out of her. Her hand covers his much larger one, guiding him.

“I’m so wet for you…. Feel how wet you make me?” she murmurs as he leans down to kiss her.  
“Yeah, baby, I feel it.” His tongue dominates her mouth, the kiss bruising and demanding.   
She pulls away from him, eyes not leaving his as she leans down and takes his hard length into her mouth. She’s gentle at first then a little more forceful, her tongue gently flicking over the head and slit of his cock.   
His deep groans fill the otherwise silent room.   
“God damn, baby girl,” he groans when she releases him.   
She tries – and fails – to resist a giggle as she runs her hands up his surprisingly well-muscled chest to loop around his neck. He pulls her into his lap, roughly spreading her legs. She can feel the tip of his solid length brushing her entrance. 

She rubs herself against him teasingly, slowly, until he groans again, grips her hips, and pushes inside her.   
Her nails rake down his back as his size stretches her.   
“Oh my god…” she breathes.   
He smirks. “It’s been a couple years since I got this reaction from a lady,” he says smugly.  
“I’m amazed,” she replies, rolling her hips in slow, circular motions.   
“What,” he teases, “weren’t sure a man my age could still fuck good?”  
“Oh no, baby,” she whispers in his ear, “I just wasn’t sure you’d be as good as in my dreams…”  
She’d fantasized about him for months, years even, until she met him by chance. Amazingly, here she was. Although, it wasn’t really that amazing.   
He takes advantage of her distraction to push her backwards and start to move inside her.  
“How’re those expectations so far,” he asks almost conversationally.   
Her answer is incoherent as he moves deeper and harder.  
He trails kisses down her throat, along her collarbones, to the peaks of her swollen breasts. Slowly, he sucks on her nipple, teeth lightly grazing the sensitive skin.

She wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper inside her. His cock hit the sweet, sweet spot deep inside her with every thrust, making her cry out in passion as he pushes her closer to the edge. He rolls them so she’s on top of him.  
She rides him hard and fast, pushing her over the edge.  
Her climax drags him to his own.  
“Mmm, fuck, baby girl, so fucking tight,” he groans as her tight pussy clenches around his cock, milking every last drop of his warm cum.  
She collapses on top of him, their breathing heavy as they relax. 

“So,” he says when she’s nestled in his arms, “how do those fantasies compare now?”  
She meets his gaze and returns his smirk.  
“I much prefer the real you.”   
“Glad to hear it.”


End file.
